


【农橘】拂晓 04

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘】拂晓 [4]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet





	【农橘】拂晓 04

他在浴室里捣鼓了半天，一件件把什么肚兜啊、薄纱罩啊、半包臀和丁字裤啊都试了一遍。就还，挺那个的，怪不得评论里都把爱爱概况都说出来了。

现在换上了身连体衣，说是连体衣吧，其实上半身都是缎带各个方向镂空缠绕的，乳头在缎带环绕之下显得好显眼，仅有的一点布料都在裆下，和刚刚试的另一套死库水泳装不同，这套方便爱爱，会阴的位置有个两颗扣子，可以直接从下面解开。

他试着解开，身前粉粉的小东西就立马因为重力垂在腿间，嘿呀好羞，长这么大也没穿过这种衣服。这套还是丁字裤型的呢，屁股上的布料只在臀缝的位置有一点，为数不多的那一点全都挤在缝里，显得屁股好大，又攒了好多布料在缝里似的。

他跪在马桶盖上对着全身镜试了一下网红的斑比跪，唔，羞死人了！太骚了叭！说是这么说，就算红着脸，还是没脱掉。嘿呀浴室里有点冷，就在里面又不出去，穿一下保暖嘛！

 

还嫌不够，光着脚又在全身镜面前转了个圈，为了看得更清晰，有点糊的地方全用纸擦了干净。他们家小Alpha在身上啃的牙印还没消，左一块又一块红彤彤的，浴室里的Omega光着脚一跺，“好色啦！”

脚踝上的脚链也还在，就，送不送别人关我什么事，反正这个是送给我的！这还是他们家小Alpha送的第一件礼物呢，藏起来干嘛？而且亲自给他带，还说他带着好看！

 

买了将近三千算是大客户了，旗舰店免费随快递附送了验孕棒一只，“祝您性福美满，爱爱和谐，多子多福！”东西放在那也是浪费是不是？管他有没有呢先验一验权当练手。

在镜子前摆弄了好一会儿才想起来验孕棒等待时间快到了，走到洗手台时差点快把他吓得叫出来。

两条线！！！

捂着嘴扶着洗手台疯狂跺脚了好一会儿，马上又反应过来不该太大动作，立马站直了身子。又实在安耐不住激动，咬着牙不让声音传出来疯狂捶洗手台上的大理石。

“天哪天哪天哪！！！呜呜呜呜呜！！！”这下是真的不知所措。

“你好了没有啊？该出发了啊。”门外熟悉的声音把他从一个人的世界里拉了回来。

“我，我马上就好。”真是激动出眼泪来了，他吸吸鼻子，抽了张纸擦擦眼角。

 

陈立农已经出去了，他脱下换了条半包臀内裤穿好，去衣帽间拿了套小西装从里到外穿上，直到上车坐好，脑子里都是被想哭的情绪占满，懵懵的。

今天是华圣的老爷子寿宴，虽然林彦俊的亲爸后妈不怎么让他参与企业管理，但平常的口风还是能听出来商业来往之间总会有过节。前几年和华圣竞争一块地皮，报价不如人家高最后自然被抢了去，华圣在地皮上建了商业广场，在林氏酒店其中一家附近。偶尔也会拿这事来打趣，说什么都是林家谦让，其实就是在暗讽他那不争气的败家哥哥，以至于林氏根本没资本去竞价。

想着也就到了，幸好有陈立农搀着，刚刚一出车门腿就一软，差点顺势跪在地上给老爷子祝寿。

“还好吧？”陈立农担忧地问他。

“嗯，我们快点进去吧。”他搀着陈立农的手不敢乱动，刚刚差点跪下，半包臀内裤被陈立农的力道因为身体移动拉扯着往上提，臀缝里的布料向上一拉把他勒得够呛。没怎么穿习惯半包臀和丁字型内裤，布料一直往臀缝里钻，他就特想伸手把布料抠出来掰开。

现在整个人小心翼翼的，屁股难受，也不敢大幅度动作。

 

“哥，你也来了。”陈立农看见来人就小声唤一句，林彦俊跟在一旁喊立信哥。

“嗯，爸妈临时有事，我代表集团过来。”陈立信点过头就算打过招呼了，简单交代几句，让他们俩祝完寿没事就早点回去，这里的人都不好搞。

陈立信走了之后这块小角落就剩他们两个人，“立农，我想和你讲件事。”

“什么啊？”陈立农从走动的侍者盘里拿了一杯红酒。

“那个，我——”

远处的招呼声打断了老半天支支吾吾，陈立农看着他不明所以，似乎还在等下文。“算啦，你先过去吧。”下次说也一样，况且验孕棒也不一定100%准确，万一搞出乌龙不就闹了大笑话，过两天先去医院检查一下，确定是真的了再给他一个惊喜。

 

林彦俊在自助区拿了杯酒，想想还是放下了，换成果汁，身后站了个人。

“太子爷，好久不见。”

华圣的太子爷自从婚礼过后就没再见过，上次不好驳老爷子的面子，一直忍着他动手动脚。现在陈立农也不在，他往陈立农的方向看了一眼，不过幸好太子爷也只是过过嘴瘾，绕来绕去又说到地皮的事。

“太子爷何必呢，与其斗来斗去，还不如想点办法一起赚钱。”

“听你的意思，是有好建议咯？”

“几辆车做接驳，持林氏酒店房卡免费，专门把酒店住客送到华圣商业广场，你赚你的钱，我提高我的投宿率。再者，做部分酒店必需品的供应商。合作的方法多的去，没必要踩着林氏死磕吧？”

“更何况现在林氏第二大股东是陈氏集团，没必要非把鸡蛋往石头上砸是不是？”

 

吃了一嘴瘪的人觉得无趣便走了，林彦俊这才舒了口气。远远听见有人轻声笑他，他向阳台走了去，“立信哥？”

“嗯，伶牙俐齿的功夫，实在了不得。”

“你都听到了？”

“不然我该捂着耳朵吗？”

林彦俊端着果汁没话说，不禁捏紧了玻璃杯，好像背地里欺负恶霸被老师逮个正着。陈立信看着前方花园的景色好一会儿，侧过身看着他，“陈立农说的高人是你吧？”

他其实是有暗自窃喜一下的，陈立农是这样说他的吗？

“抗议的事釜底抽薪，应急预案考虑得周到细致，远强于我弟弟平时交出的成果。你说呢？”陈立信一直直视他的双眼，林彦俊低着头不敢对视。

“立农本来就聪明，听到别人一两句话有了灵感也不是什么奇怪的事。我一个主妇，每天就给他煮煮饭而已，哪里懂这些。”他慌忙抿了两口果汁，按陈立农平时对他这个哥哥的态度就知道是个能力极佳又颇有威仪的人，哪晓得早就把他看破了，眼下只想含含糊糊混过去。

“也是，他能把聪明用在正经事上也没什么不好，这样我也能少一些压力让他替我分担不少工作，是吧？”他继续看着林彦俊好像在寻求认同，“有地方发挥是好事，只是希望他别太累了。”

“嗯，我会尽力好好照顾他的。”幸好陈立信没有要点破的意思，“立信哥，那我先进去了。”

“好。”

 

找了老半天才找到和刚刚宛如双生又性格迥异的脸，莫名其妙又开始对他爱答不理，讲话也是嗯啊好的回复。半包臀内裤穿得真不怎么舒服，左腿迈进车里右腿跟着收回来，就这么两下，刚趁四周无人偷偷拉扯开的布料又跑到臀缝里去了，挤得难受。

“怎么，宴会上这么多人都勾引不够，现在后面痒了？”陈立农坐在一旁看他左右交替抬臀的小动作嘲弄。

“你在乱说什么啊？”真是满脸问号。

“是不是勾引自己心里清楚，华圣的太子爷嫌人家结婚没摸够，主动蹭上去，你该不会连我哥也不想放过吧？一把年纪了还不知检点。”平时也没开得多快，这会儿他们正改道疯狂超车。

什么跟什么啊！他一个已被完全标记的Omega能勾引谁？信息素里萦绕着Alpha的气息，其他人不掉头就走就不错了，哪里来的容忍味道被他勾引？

可是转念一想，“你，该不会是吃醋了吧？”他侧过头试探性地问。

“谁，谁吃你的醋了！我，我就是看不惯你个煮饭阿姨一见到人就饥渴得恨不得把浑身的魅力都使出来！”

“嗯？我和他们讲话，都隔着一臂距离诶，”他双手撑着副驾驶座边上，身体朝驾驶座的位置探了点又被安全带限制住，“你的意思，是不是觉得我好有魅力啊？”

“少来！”  
“是不是嘛？”

暗骂自己讲错话的小陈这下选择闭嘴，一路上无论怎样都再不开口，有事没事按几下喇叭。

 

车刚停进车库就大步流星往电梯里走，林彦俊憋着笑跟在后面，几次想拉他的手都被甩开。电梯里只有他们两个，他故意往陈立农那边靠一点，对方就往边上挪，他又靠，小坏蛋又挪。

这会儿趁慌乱一把捉住了陈立农的手臂抱住，甩也甩不掉把人气得只想跺脚。

“为什么这么久还没到？”小陈选择放弃挣扎。

“你都没按楼层。”抱着手臂的人憋着笑。

 

从回来之后就一直不肯理他，他站在镜子前把缎带都摆弄好，几乎没有布料的东西穿起来格外麻烦，他特地捏捏胸前的红豆尽量挺立起来，自己捏真的好痒。后面也摆弄好了，挤一坨难受就难受吧，对着镜子学着商品简介图撅一撅，会喜欢的吧？

外面套了件轻薄的睡袍，端着点吃的在书房门外给自己打气，祈祷看到之后千万别把他赶出去。

带着耳麦噼里啪啦的忙于鼠标和键盘，眼睛盯着屏幕没有多余的眼神分给他。他把餐盘放下站在一旁等，直到陈立农玩完这局他在捉住要开始下一局的手。

“干嘛？”手被捉住放到睡袍的细带上，自然没好气的一把拽开松散的结。

“那个，我，我……”他听见陈立农骂了几句脏话，心一横，学着商铺简介视频里很骚气的动作侧坐在陈立农大腿上，拖鞋里的脚伸出来，绷直了脚尖在小Alpha裤腿上滑，只是这样一来，屁股缝里的布料勒得更紧了。

 

“老，老公，你觉得我骚，骚吗？我就是喜欢这样勾引人，巴不得人家提枪来肏我……”讲这点话结结巴巴地臊红了脸，恨不得陈立农现在立刻马上把他赶出去。

可是在浴室里演练了好几遍，该讲的总得要讲完，他红着脸凑到陈立农耳边，轻声呵气，“我还勾引了水管工，就在家里搞我。他还把我给他的修理钱扔回给我，说是这次的费用，他还会再来。”

“华圣的太子爷我才不稀罕，肥头大耳贼眉鼠眼的。”他抓着陈立农宽大的手掌抚在被缎带镂空缠绕的胸前和腰上，这一次是气音，“我喜欢水管工那种能干的，猛到想给他做情人，做梦都在搞我。”

原本只是想灭火的，结果是火上浇油，倏然感觉被人拎着压在书桌上，胸前挺立的乳首夹在机械键盘缝里，压得整个人懵懵的，慌忙捂着下腹。

后面的人还在骂，拽下他的睡袍之后倒吸一口凉气。屁股被狠掐了一把红着脸快疼出眼泪，“你他妈自找的！”

枪抵在洞口才知道后悔，“别，今天，今天不舒服，可以不可以用其他办法？”

“穿成这样放完火就想跑？”枪对准了洞口就捅了进去，毕竟在性事上Alpha有与生俱来的控制权，不留丝毫反抗的余地，“渴到要水管工来搞，现在哪那么容易满足？”

抽插之间虽然有些阻挠，但小Alpha偏不把连体衣下面的扣子解开，臀缝里的布料走不远，掰到一侧之后还是会顺着小山丘滑进山谷，勒得会阴摩擦着难受，陈立农还故意掐着腰抬高了臀让他不得不垫着脚。

机械键盘声音大，每次顶弄都把键盘压得噼里啪啦作响，身后咕叽咕叽的水声在昭告天下桌上的Omega此刻也兴奋得不行，他双手垫着肚子和桌沿隔开距离，闭着眼快被自己活活臊死。

 

不是很能放火吗？小Alpha事后既不让他擦也不让他走，按着他侧坐在自己大腿上陪着他玩游戏，没射进生殖腔，甬道里积攒的白浊和潮吹般分泌的Omega液体潺潺流出穴口染湿了睡袍和他的睡裤，连体衣还穿得好好的不让脱，坏心眼地就要臊死他。

刚刚情欲来了桌上的人一直回过头看他，迷离的双眼氤氲水汽，微启朱唇光是喘气什么也不说。他知道林彦俊想干嘛，可就是少了一份坦率直白的勇气和一戳即破的冲动。

林彦俊靠着他的肩头睡着了，摸过鼠标是手从衣摆探进睡袍里摩挲着大腿内侧，有点痒，腿上的人扭动两下抵着肩窝继续睡。

应该是真的睡着了。

 

陈立农侧着头，睫毛就快扫到眼睑了。

丰润的朱唇顷刻间被向后压得撅起来，然后又回到原位。

他像只从厨房里偷到肉的野猫，伸舌头舔了圈唇廓，压不下上扬的嘴角干脆放任不管了，鼠标键盘没停下，继续对着耳麦指挥。

 

也不知道是什么事，一大早被陈妈妈电话叫起来，陈立农套了件衣服就开车往他们那赶。陈妈妈还没下楼，只说让他一个人来，他躺在沙发上就想骂人。

一叠东西摔在茶几上的声响，牛皮纸信封没封口，摔出来一叠街拍照片。

“你解释一下。”陈妈妈捋好披肩，扶着沙发搭手极有修养地侧着腿坐下。

大清早的本就没几个人，站在路边毫无遮挡简直是随便拍。照片里不外乎两个人，一个是他，一个是Calvin。后面几张是在KTV包厢外朝里拍的，像素很高，交合处也拍得一清二楚。

“就是你想的那样。”他捏紧了牛皮纸信封，一张张看完后将照片摔回茶几。

“我是说过你只要答应结婚，在外边怎么玩我都不会管。可是昨晚寄到家里来，不落款也不图钱，摆明了就是警告威胁。”

陈妈妈努力克制脾气，闭着眼深呼吸几下才说出话，“还有包厢里的视频，也发到我邮箱。”

“你马上给我处理掉你的这些私事把这人给我打发走！你的婚姻牵扯太大，林氏虽然是强弩之末，但逼急了一样会反咬一口，酒店业是新业务线部署的重点，其中轻重你应该清楚。”

 

他哗啦了一把，将照片收进信封里走出去，陈妈妈在背后警告他也懒得应。其中轻重他应该知道，是，他不过就是家里的一颗棋子而已。小时候安排他交什么朋友，上大学了也不顾他在编程方面的兴趣安排他出国学商科，带着他哥的笔记，连学校也是他哥曾经上过的，陈立信有天赋他半点都没有，然后是结婚，现在是他应该知道轻重。

用放浪叛逆宣泄规划好的人生也是错的。

他不可以做自己吗？

 

一大早的也只有超市开门，买几瓶酒找了个无人的台阶喝也不过瘾，一直等到酒吧开门。

酒一杯杯灌下去，“不落款不图钱，摆明了是威胁警告。”有谁会警告呢？这件事捅出来的后果无非是威胁到联姻，可陈氏集团一心只想借着股权拓展新业务，林氏也只想尽快找个强有力的资本存活，就算婚姻出了事，两边集团的人应该巴不得别有幺蛾子，就算有也回想办法把事情压下去，怎么会警告。

不是公事，那就是私怨了。把Calvin拉出来，如果他不出手，他爸妈也会出手，摆平Calvin之后谁才是既得利者？

一直喝到下午手机才响起来，收到一条回不回去吃饭的消息。

 

幸好陈立农出门了，不然他偷偷去医院，还要想办法找个理由。他去的晚，检验单要等第二天才能出结果，但幸好彩超当下就能印证，超声波探头在肚子上滚动，他在医师的指导下才看出那一条团东西。

“恭喜你咯。检验报告明天来拿，或者手机上也可以查看，不过还是要过来一趟，我看看检查结果，再告诉你需要哪方面的调养。”医生签过字把打印的彩超单递给他。

“好好好，谢谢医生。”他两手捻着彩超结果坐在台阶上，都不敢对折，好像怕这样也会压坏小宝宝似的。台阶上上上下下的人不少，他又往旁边挪，万一有人摔倒了压着他怎么办，他坐在旁边看天也是蓝的，混杂着消毒水的空气也格外清新。

之后可不能再像昨天那样大着胆子爱爱了，他们家小Alpha会乱来，自己可不能依着他的性子，现在是三个人。

 

可是万一陈立农想要了怎么办，他红着脸，抚在下腹的手轻轻揉揉，大的小的，总有一个宝宝要忍着的吧？说不定网上有那种孕期安全爱爱的教学视频吧？反正昨天也豁出老脸主动过了，学一学也没什么，总不能老让大宝宝忍着。

心动不如行动，比孕期调理指南还先一步搜索孕期安全爱爱指导，寻着链接找到本地论坛一篇很老的热贴，里面是一位只着红毛衣的孕妇的激情视频，肚子比他大多了，应该也有六个月，就是姿势和情欲都太超过了，坐在台阶上看好怕背后有人。

后面还有跟帖生产记录和奶爸心得，他红着脸克制不住脑内幻想，别人这么激烈都顺利生了，他应该也没问题的。

 

“陈立农，你不记得了但是我还记得，后来我真的成了你的老婆喔。”

 

算算日子应该是那次发情期有的，像个守精奴一样求着陈立农全都在宫腔里射满满，不怀上才有怪叭？每一次结合都历历在目，一回想起来就够他脸红好一阵，只是那时都没有亲他。

你什么时候肯亲亲我呀？他头靠着栏杆想。

翻看菜谱在想弄点什么菜，晚上搞一个小惊喜告诉他，应该不会乱来吧？要是抱着他乱蹦怎么办？沉浸在甜蜜的烦恼里的人发了条信息等半天也没回，在超市结完账了又打了个电话过去。

也不知道是什么事情弄得心情不好，靠电话里失真的声线和呼吸还是能听出来陈立农喝了不少酒，陈立农也没掩着，告诉了他地址，“你在那里坐着等我，我马上过来。”

酒吧的人还不算多，往四周扫了几眼就找到人，酒保又递了一杯，趁陈立农伸手前抢过推到一边，“怎么喝这么多？”

陈立农冷冷看了一眼，“碍着你事了？想怎么解决我？”

“你在说什么啊？”酒又被人抢了去，握着一饮而尽的手臂还是晚了一步。

 

陈立农拿出了张照片等着他的表情，“照片上的人你认识吗？”

Calvin的脸被拍得清清楚楚，陈立农并不知道他们见过，他只好摇摇头说不认识。

“少来！我再问一次你认不认识！”陈立农提高分贝把他吓着了，只好点点头。

“那你也知道我和他的关系？”Calvin三番五次的来挑衅，恨不得全世界都知道他们的关系。陈立农一直看着他，他只能点头。

“我对你也不算差，最近几乎没有去见他，说了互不干涉私生活，你捅到他们那是什么意思？”酒杯被重重的砸在吧台上，长腿一沾地就站了起来，高出不少的身高和宽厚的胸膛形成无形的压迫感。

什么什么意思？这些照片他根本没有见过，连他和Calvin私底下是什么样都不知道，陈立农是以为这是他拍的或者雇人拍的然后送去他爸妈那？

“我没有！不是我！”Calvin挑衅无果之后就把这号人忘在脑后，自己能解决也就没告诉他。

“早该想到的，从你出谋划策开始就应该知道你这人不简单。我就是看不惯你用这种招数对付别人！”一身酒气的人晃晃悠悠地拽着林彦俊的胳膊往外走，刚走到停车场就拿出钥匙解了锁，他被一把塞进后座，力气太大了也没坐稳，直接从后座摔到放腿的空间里，“你不就是想独占吗？如你所愿。”

 

陈立农关上车门，将人从座位下拽起扯着裤子就扒了下来，今天不知怎么的穿了条很好扒的松紧休闲裤，光洁的下半身只剩条半包臀内裤和袜子，布料全陷在臀缝里，两侧的臀瓣几乎没什么遮掩，“风格也换了，天天惦记着我肏你？”

林彦俊吓得拼命向另一侧车门爬，可脚踝却一把被扯住向后拉，整个人摔趴在后座上。“农农，我们回去找好不好？你想怎样我都答应你。”他被翻转了身，只能先好说歹说哄着，拖延时间也好，至少不能在这里。

可却丝毫不起作用。

 

他的身子对折一般被压在一起，身后靠着车门车窗，背硌得难受，膝盖被压在胸前，小腿架在陈立农肩上想放下就被钳制住，再也没办法往后爬了，“农农，不行！”

正在解裤子的人并没有停下，“怎么，昨天还饥渴得不得了，今天又在装烈女了？”

“真的不行，唔！”他拧着眉，抽插都故意对准了闭合的生殖腔，极具侵略性的Alpha气息扑面而来。新婚夜那晚的记忆仿佛重现，陈立农掐着他的膝窝压在胸上使人毫无反抗之力。新婚夜至少是在床上，可现在却被压着拼命向后撞，整个背随着大力抽插一下下压在车门各个部件上。

好痛，好难受。

“农农，唔！求你了快停下！真的不行！”难受得嘴唇泛白没了血色，手指绞在一起揪着陈立农的衣衫，无论他怎么恳求也不见停下，反而越顶越凶，分明应该是刺激快乐的事现在每一下都是如钝刀般的折磨，“真的不是我……”

恳求没有用，只能选择闭嘴，胃里又在翻涌真的好难受，他捂着嘴已经咬出满手红印，另一只手捶打不停抽插的人，就这么僵持了好一会儿，随着挺动一点一点被抽干了力气，甬道和生殖腔都被迫打开，他像是任人宰割的鱼肉，压在身下任Alpha享用，只祈祷这场噩梦赶快过去。

 

结束时陈立农已经醉得快不省人事了，他自己也对着车窗外吐了一次。扔得到处都是，捡衣服也捡了半天，他忍着又一次反胃将两人的衣服穿好，陈立农的车他不是很会开，让人躺在后座安顿好之后才开车回了家。

下车离开座椅时感觉到裤子后面好凉，这才发现慌忙穿好也没来得及擦，后穴里流出的液体早已染湿了裤子，连着驾驶座上也是一滩水渍。

“再坚持一下，马上就到了。”后座的人拒不配合，推开他让他走开，费了好大的劲才把胳膊搭在自己肩上扶着人走回去，原本因为粗暴的性事就没什么力气，现在搀着比他强壮的Alpha，整个人都在打颤。

 

从玄关到浴室这一小段路两人摔了好几回。

就算给他脱了干净，浴缸里的人也还是不老实，“别碰我！”又是一泼水撒在瓷砖上，林彦俊蹲在外面给他擦洗被连累得全湿透了，“好好，我不碰你，我出去。我去叫个人来给你洗好不好？”酒也不见醒，看起来还是昏昏沉沉的，靠在浴缸边低着头不说话。

林彦俊起身退出门，在门外等了一会儿，又推门走进来。好在陈立农不太清醒，含糊着也能混过去，只是浴缸里的水还是一泼一泼被他弄出来，身上每一处干的地方林彦俊也凉得受不了。干脆把湿哒哒的外衣裤都脱了干净，裸着身子就剩条湿透的半包臀内裤跟着进了浴缸。

“你谁啊！走开！”

“农农乖啊，没有别人，他已经出去了，”被推了一把坐在浴缸差点呛着，一泼水跟着溅出去，他慢慢爬起来试图靠近，跪在陈立农敞开的两腿之间，趁着恍惚把人搂紧怀里，一下下在发丝间轻抚。林彦俊释放了一些信息素安抚，一直等着人逐渐平静下来。

“我给你唱首歌好不好？”

在意大利打黑工时他挺羡慕其他小朋友的，无忧无虑除了学习就是玩，他趴在厨房边向外看，小街里的孩子三三两两在一起玩，有的时候也会唱童谣，他就默默记在心里。

 

“姐姐？”

外人会以为陈立农喝多了乱叫人，可林彦俊却清楚得不得了，鼻子泛酸，把人搂得更紧了。

怀里的人也回抱着他的腰哭得语无伦次，把这几年的苦楚全说了一遍，“我本来以为，以为他是个挺好的人，就是脾气窝囊了点，没想到他耍这种手段……”说着又怕姐姐走了，恨不得把人搂得和他融为一体。

原来陈立农全都记得，可想到这又有点委屈，为什么非要我换一个身份你才能好好和我讲话。

“你为什么不相信他啊？”

陈立农只是拼命摇头，死死搂着腰不放。

“你不可以这样对他，”说到这里鼻子也酸酸的，陈立农一哭他也想哭，“你再这样对他，姐姐会生气的！”象征性地轻轻在他后脑敲了几下，陈立农是不怕他打，就怕他跑掉，越打搂得越紧，林彦俊整个人都快喘不过气。

“我，我相信他，姐姐可不可以不要生气！”一直泡在水里搂着人的手抬了起来，想给人擦眼泪却糊了林彦俊一脸水，“我，我已经娶了别人，再也不能娶你了。”一想到这个就委屈地难受，“姐姐可以不可以不要走，我，我想亲亲你，就一下……”

 

他抬头看着哭红了眼的陈立农，还有眸子里映得狼狈不堪的自己，他们两个哭得都好糗。你哪里娶得别人，你娶得就是我啊！他委屈地憋着嘴抬手就想打人，只是一把被陈立农捉住了，他的脸慢慢凑了过来，湿漉漉的睫毛扫在他同样湿漉的脸上，对着他丰润的下唇虔诚无比地吮了一口，离开时唇瓣不自觉弹了一下。

见他的姐姐没有反应，像是默许，又伸出舌尖撬开牙齿探了进去，身后的手情不自禁抚摸着仰成一道弧线的背，加深这个缠绵的吻。

是梦吗？  
梦里我想只属于姐姐，姐姐也只属于我。

 

陈立农是被环绕在四周冰凉的水温冷醒的，睁开眼头就疼得要死。敞开的双腿间还倚靠着一个人在他胸膛之上，光着身子婴儿般蜷缩着，他的体温比陈立农还要低上一些。

浴巾就放在架子上，干干净净柔软舒适还有洗衣液的清香，是平时被细心打理过的。他扯了下来裹在林彦俊身上，将人抱起来走出浴室前回头看了一眼，浴缸的水浑浊。

裹着浴巾先把人放回主卧床上，好在林彦俊把家里的东西收拾的妥帖，所有的衣物全都分门别类放好，要找睡袍不难。

等他回来时床上的人就一直紧锁着眉喃喃，“没有…我真的没有……相信我……”先把衣服穿上，他轻声抬着人的手穿进宽大的袖子里。好像寻到热源，头拼命向胸膛里钻，“农农，我好难受……你能不能抱抱我？”

即使是梦话也听得他浑身一颤，可他不敢抱。

 

在抬起的手迟迟不敢抚上背后，几番努力终究还是落下，掖着被子时林彦俊的意识似乎明白，抓着他的手不愿意放开。

“你累了，好好休息。”他将手放进蓬松的空调被之中。

将林彦俊安顿好之后便轻轻掩上房门。

 

-tbc

 

两人究竟有怎样的过往？请听下回分解。


End file.
